Vongola XV Drabbles
by Rahxe1182
Summary: A drabbles series set in the Vongola XV collab universe. Follow the behind the scenes actions of the Vongola Quindicesimo Famiglia.


**How It Began**

"Don't hate me after this, Koneko." Yoshi had almost whimpered after a pause, his face dropping into a frown. "Leave if you want, but don't hate me." He didn't expect her to respond, but he waited for the girl to get on her feat so that he could bring her home.

"Baka," Koneko said lifting herself off the man she had knocked to the ground earlier and walked to Yoshi's side. "Baka, why would I leave? Who's going to look out for you if I leave?" She still had a downcast look on her face as she stood beside the dirty-blonde haired boy. "I hope dinner is ready like I asked of you. And when we finish eating, you _are_ going to tell me everything." Yoshi only sighed, recognizing how pointless it was to argue with his childhood friend. Instead he walked with her down the street towards his house where he would have to start dinner, simply because he hadn't even made it home himself yet.

Their walk was silent; the two of them having their own separate thoughts in regards to a number of things. Yoshi in particular had his mind scrambling between thoughts of the grunts who had just tried to kill him, and how to make Koneko stop asking him about what was going on. Said girl on the other hand, she couldn't get her mind off of the fact that she had had a gun pointed at her head. That and continuous wonder as to why those men want to kill Yoshi in the first place, igniting pure determination to make Yoshi bend to her will and explain everything to her.

Upon arrival to Yoshi's house, he unlocked the door, did the usual quick glance over of the entrance before walking in and leading Koneko to the kitchen table after kicking off their shoes. She sat there in silence, still deep in thought. Yoshi made his way to the kitchen after putting his bag on a chair and began pulling things from the cupboards and fridge to begin making dinner.

_I'll need to call Fratello later and tell him about what happened._ Yoshi though. _How did they even find me in the first place?_ He was already stirring meat and vegetable in a frying pan when he sensed the presence of Koneko standing in the entry way.

"I thought I told you to have it ready." She said in an attempt to lighten the mood between them. "I'm hungry and thirsty." She complained.

"Well you know where everything is, get yourself something to drink." Yoshi answered dryly. "And dinner will be ready in a minute or two, be patient." He continued as Neko pulled a drinking glass out of the cupboard and went to the sink for water.

"Yoshi-"

"Forget it." Yoshi cut in immediately.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Neko argued.

"You were about to ask me to explain what happened. I told you before Neko, I'm not getting you involved." Koneko pouted at his words, but didn't give up.

"I think I deserve to know why people were trying to kill my best friend and why he hasn't gone to the police yet." She watched as Yoshi's expression turned into a visible frown, something even she didn't see too often. "If you won't tell me now, then how about after we eat?" Yoshi made a sound of annoyance, but didn't argue back; instead he simply reached for two plates to put their food on and brought them to the table where they ate in more silence.

Koneko collected the plates when they both finished eating and Yoshi moved to the couch in the living room, debating what he should and shouldn't tell the girl. From the current stand point, there didn't seem to be anything he could avoid. Just as he made himself comfortable, Koneko entered the room and sat down beside him with an expectant expression. Yoshi sighed.

"_Where to begin?"_ He asked himself, using the foreign Italian language which Koneko had little to no knowledge of.

"What now?" She asked.

"I'm wondering where to start." Yoshi explained.

"How about those guys?" Neko offered.

"Easier said than done; they're connected to a whole other thing that is bigger than just what happened in the street."

"Then start with this _bigger thing_, as you call it". Yoshi then knew he couldn't escape telling her the whole truth; she'd ask too many questions if he didn't.

"My family bloodline;" He started, the topic already putting a confused look on Koneko's face. "Generations ago, one of my many great grandfathers started a group with his closest friends to help protect people from the violence and crime of that era. In time, their group grew large with the support of many people working under them, and once my grandfather made an early retirement, his cousin took over the position of leadership and turned the group into a mafia family; the first mafia family, the Vongola." The expression of complete shock and fear on Koneko's face made Yoshi pause for a second. "It wasn't until the tenth generation that the mafia family was worked towards returning it to its original cause, but during the time before then, the Vongola jump started the era of numerous other opposing families rising to power, bringing about its bloody history; arguably the bloodiest history of all. The Vongola is the oldest and most powerful family in all of Italy, some say the world.

"As it so happens, I am a part of the Vongola family. Those thugs from earlier were after me because they knew this and wanted to kill me in hopes of getting the rest of the family to stir and attack them in return. I've been trained since I was young how to fight, and that's why I was able to defeat them so easily." Tears were starting to fall from Koneko's eyes and Yoshi instinctively moved to wipe them away, but she backed away from his hand. "The Vongola is still a mafia family, but we don't follow mafia ideals or tradition. As I said before, the tenth boss, Tsunayoshi, worked feverously to return it to what Giotto, the first boss, created; a vigilante group. Once you're mafia, you cannot shed the title, but if we could, we would be vigilantes, not Mafiosi."

"Baka!" Koneko shouted unexpectantly, tears cascading down her face. She dove into Yoshi's chest and cried and hit her rounded first against it. "Baka, baka, baka; why couldn't you just tell me? How does something like this even happen? Why is it happening to you?" She cried out loudly into Yoshi's now tear soaked shirt.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this now Neko-chan," Yoshi answered sympathetically. "You're a civilian; knowing even this much puts you in grave danger. The mafia is not a world you want any involvement in."

"So then why are you involved?" Koneko shot her head up to look Yoshi in the eyes, demanding an answer. Yoshi made a slight frown, but still made the motion to answer.

"My father, he's the current boss of the family. I'm to be the Vongola's fifteenth once my father retires." Yoshi couldn't face Koneko's expression of pure horror; he looked away, down to the floor, magically finding patterns to follow in the carpet. That was until a hand was struck across his face. Yoshi turned to see Koneko's seething form in surprise.

"Baka!" She shouted, calling him by her favourite nickname. "And you say you can take care of yourself? There could have been a single day within these last couple years where you didn't come to school and I wouldn't have known why, and then later I would have found out that you were dead! Dead and I wouldn't even know why!" Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt, knuckles turning white, and her head was bowed. "You're not doing this alone anymore, you hear me? I'm going to be there from now on to watch your back."

"Koneko-"

"Listen to me!" She shouted. "I don't want to lose my best friend, and if I can prevent that then I will. I'm not weak Yoshi, I know how to fight. I can help you protect yourself."

"Learning martial arts and then using them in a real life situation is completely different though, Neko. Plus a lot of the people in the mafia are a hundred times stronger than you are, I don't want to have to worry about protecting you too; I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. That's why I didn't want you knowing any of this."

"Then I'll learn how to fight for real. You can teach me, can't you? You can teach me what a fight in the real world looks and feels like, that way when someone comes after you, you won't have to worry about me." Koneko said, desperation rising in her voice. Yoshi sighed and made a small grin.

"At this point I won't be able to talk you out of it, will I?" Koneko shook her head. "Fine, but you have to promise me one thing. If I teach you, if you help me, you're preparing yourself for a life within the mafia, so my condition is that when the time comes, you take up the position of being my right hand man, or I guess in your case, woman." Koneko paused to think about the condition for a moment.

"Fine," She said. "But only if it means I'll be able to protect you."


End file.
